crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Omega
Omega is a space station in wild space that has been a safe haven for criminals, terrorists and malcontents for hundreds of years. It is a huge mining station built from the remains of a massive, irregularly shaped asteroid with twisting streets populated with homes, shops and warehouses. There is no central government or unifying authority on Omega, and nobody can recall a time there ever was one. History Originally an asteroid rich with platinum, Omega was briefly mined by the UEG, who eventually abandoned it due to its thick, impenetrable crust. Hundreds of years later a collision with another asteroid broke Omega in half, exposing its trove of platinum for easy mining. A rush ensued as corporations and private individuals tried to strike it rich on Omega, and thieves and outlaws followed in their wake. Processing facilities were soon built outwards from the asteroid and developed into what it is now. To prevent further collisions, the station is ringed with a enormous field generators that redirect incoming debris. Today, Omega is a major hub of narcotics, weapons, and drug trafficking without even a pretence of civilian government or military control. Omega's inhabitants are usually lawless. territory is controlled by the strongest faction in that area and frequently changes hands, often after brutal violence. The station's current "de facto" ruler is Aria T'Loak who runs a ruthless Asari syndicate. Factions *'Asari Syndicate' - Run by Aria T'Loak, the Asari Syndicate is a ruthless group of mainly Asari who control most of Omega. They have been known to dabble in most illigal activities and have gained a feared reputation in the galaxy. *'Blue Suns' - The Blue Suns are a "private security organization," in reality a mercenary outfit consisting of Batarians, Humans, Sangheili and Turians and are known to employ mechanized support on occasion. The Blue Suns have a reputation for being both discreet and ruthlessly efficient, and as such charge a sizeable fee. *'Blood Pack' - Originally a small Vorcha gang, the Blood Pack was turned into fear mercenary group it is now once it came under Krogan influence. The group soon expanded and adopted Jiralhanae into their ranks. They pride themselves for accepting otherwise untouchable contracts, the Blood Pack rejects body guarding and security in favour of cases requiring minimal oversight and maximal violence. *'Space Dandies' - The Space Dandies are a group of space pirates lead by their captain, Grace O'malley the Talons have been known for their smuggling and thieving skills. They mainly operate from their ship The Arcadia and thus only own a small section of Omega, that being most of the black market. *'Eclipse' - A mercenary group founded by former Asari commandos. The organization provides effective security and fire power for prospective employers; they have few scruples about the nature of those who hire them, so long as they can afford their services. Eclipse in general favours stealth, discrimination, and "intelligent" ways of conducting battles. They are not as disciplined as their more established rivals in the Blue Suns, but make up for this with cutting edge equipment and weaponry, as well as their extensive use of illegal augmentations. Districts Omega is divided in several districts, control over these districts change often, normally with bloodshed. However districts under Asari Syndicate control are rarely met with challenge due to Aria's reputation. A few districts being. *'Doru District' - A district located near several vital Omega utility systems, including a water treatment facility, the main ventilation system, and the station's central support column. *'Fumi District' - One of the many civilian districts, Fumi is under the control of the Blue Suns making it one of the "safest" districts to live in. However homes are normally reserved for Blue Sun personnel. *'Gozu District' - A residential area in the lower levels of Omega accessible by shuttle, it is home to one of the few public clinics on Omega. This area is policed by the Blue Suns. *'Iota District' - Under control of the Asari Syndicate, this district is home to the Afterlife Club, a club owned by Aria and a place she does most of her dealings and is the most active place on Omega. *'Kenzo District' - A district run by the Blood Pack where they carry out large gun running operations. *'Kima District' - Another residential area that borders Gozu District. This district is currently being fought over by the Blue Suns and Eclipse for control. *'Tuhi District' - A commercial area filled with shops and businesses it is under control of the Space Dandies where they sell most of their stolen goods and scrap. *'Zeta District' - This district is home to the Blood Packs base of operations, this district is feared by most civilians as those who go in seem to not come back out. Rumours have spread that people are fed to the Vorcha and their skulls are worn as armour. Gallery omega4.jpg|Afterlife Club Omega_-_mines_reactor.png|Omega's reactor Omega_skyline_panorama.png|Omega's skyline Omega_-_aria's_bunker_under_siege.png|The Tuhi District Category:Location Category:Neutral